God Slayer Magic
God Slayer Magic is an ancient form of Magic that is considered to be superior to all other forms of Slayer Magic. Description God Slayer Magic is a form of Slayer Magic that is deemed to be superior to all other forms of Slayer Magic, as demonstrated by other Slayer Magic using Mage's inability to consume the elements expelled by God Slayers under normal circumstances. It is believed that this is because of the otherworldly composition of a God Slayer's magic, represented by the fact that all types of God Slayer Magic manifest themselves in the color black only.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 21 Each type of God Slayer Magic uses a single element in its execution. Traditional elements such as fire and ice can be utilized, as well as elements totally unique to God Slayer Magic that other Slayer Magics cannot use, such as spirals or hydras.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 23Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 129 Unlike Dragon Slayer Magic, which has various avenues for Mages to learn, God Slayer Magic can only be learnt by using a Spirit from the immaterial planeFairy Without Wings: Chapter 153. Not all spirits are capable of bestowing a mage with a form of God Slayer Magic however, Archenemy and Peacemaker being two such spirits.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 221 Spirits with powerful affinity with a single element can grant God Slayer Magic unto mages, Chikara Rasenhime and Yuuki Onna being examples. The process of a human mage learning God Slayer Magic is often very dangerous, as the learner mage must become the host of a spirit. Not all humans are capable of becoming a God Slayer, Juren Rakkan - formerly ranked first in the Ten Wizard Saints - failed to master the magic and was subsequently bed-ridden for a year. However, the Dark Mage Chase Straw, consumed an amulet containing a poisonous spirit strong enough to kill most men. Despite this though, Chase survived and became a Poison God Slayer as a result.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 79 When a spirit inhabits a human, the souls of both become intertwined; leading to one of four possible outcomes: #The spirit takes over the body of its human host and subsequently uses it as its own, or; #The spirit kills its human host to liberate itself and return to the immaterial plane, or; #If the human and the spirit fall in love with each other, that love metamorphoses the spirit and manifests into a new material body for the spirit to inhabit, or; #The spirit passes everything onto its human host, or succumbs to its host, granting the host the power of the spirit whilst the spirit's consciousness fades, effectively dying. Even after avoiding the danger of death during the process of becoming a God Slayer, the mage's newfound power can be a double-edged sword if facing the wrong opponent. For example, if facing a wielder of a magic that directly affects the soul, such as Soul Make, the God Slayer can have the spirit attached to their soul forcibly removed from their body. The process can kill the human, or ensure that the human is incapable of using any form of magic again in the remainder of their lifetime.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 174 A God Slayer's ultimate state is Deus ex Anima, also known as Deity Mode, the equivalent to a Dragon Slayer's Dragon Force. Unlike Dragon Force though, Deus ex Anima is exceptionally rare among God Slayers; with many having died in the process of trying to access it. The name of the first mage capable of activating it was lost to history. In this state, a God Slayer's hair turns black, their eyes shine bright white and power surges out of them. Variations References Navigation Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Spoiler